


You Don't Think They Mattered Anyway

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Episode 103 Spoilers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a sense it is, Lost Memories, POV Second Person, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: Everyone is making fics about the Fjorclay scene, but no one is making stuff about over half of the Mighty Nein forgetting, even after Caleb tried so hard to prevent it. I am filling that role, enjoy this angst.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein, Yasha/Zuala (Critical Role)
Kudos: 19





	You Don't Think They Mattered Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is making fics about the Fjorclay scene, but no one is making stuff about over half of the Mighty Nein forgetting, even after Caleb tried so hard to prevent it. I am filling that role, enjoy this angst.

Your name is (F-Fjord, Cadu-ceus, Jester?, Yash-a?), you think that is right.

Huh, why did that take you so long to think about?

You are from (the coast?, a forest, Nico-something, a tribe?).

Huh, you forgot, but doesn’t matter. You don’t think where you were from matters anyway.

Your parents’ names were... you don’t remember.

Did you even have parents (didn’t you live alone?).

You are here with..your friends, you all had a name, something C-Caleb came up with…

(Your mentor’s name? Why did they ask that?)

(Why is everyone so scared about your mom? You never even knew her?)

(You lived in a forest, were you alone or not? Did it even matter?)

(You had a wife, what even was her name? A purple friend? You remember a colorful coat, you don’t think it was yours though. It doesn’t match your style?)

You are forgetting? Forgetting what?

You remember now.

It comes flooding back.

Oh, gods, you have to get off this island, sooner rather than later before you forget again.

(You wonder if Uko’toa would have let you forget him. You don’t think he lets his treasures go that easily).

(You resist the urge to message Mama. You just got your dad back, you can’t lose him again and didn’t the Traveler promise you that you’d be okay?).

(Melora, help you. You almost forgot your family, your loneliness almost became more of your life than it was before. You are done with losing your family).

(You had always wished to forget, but never about her or him. They were your loves. Romantically and platonically, in this life and next).

You almost lost (your “mentor”, your parents, your family, your loves), yourself.

You are the one of the four of the Mighty Nein that pray to a god and you pray that 

The Wildmother, heard her both of her children,

The Traveler, heard his chosen,

The Storm Lord, heard his champion,

and you pray that it won’t happen again.

(But, you know that it will).


End file.
